


Serenity Stone

by Molmcar



Series: Violet [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molmcar/pseuds/Molmcar
Summary: oh gods. This scene won't come up for a long while. In this scene, Violet has already lost part of her humanity and become blood thirsty for revenge.





	1. Chapter 1

As the seasons change, so do we change. How we choose to live, how we fill our time, and who we chose to surround ourselves with help define the kind of person we are today and who we will turn into tomorrow. For me, I've always enjoyed the Fall season that brings with it the cool breezes that tickle my face, and today was no different. It was a beautiful Fall day. I was waiting for someone to finish her last week of classes and had some time to reflect. I had graduated from high school a year ago and found myself not wanting to go back. College has always seemed like a waste of funds that I don't have. And I tend to enjoy jobs where I can learn life skills and where I can teach others what I know. Just yesterday, I posted an ad for teaching piano lessons. I've been playing for so long, it is hard to remember why. But I do know that when I was younger, it was a way to distract my father and get him to pay more attention to me when our mom died. She died giving birth to Violet which turned him into a wreck for so long. 

But life goes on. I took a deep breath. Today, here right now, I felt alive.

I have never really given much thought to death and what it means to me. My father raised my sister and I to be Catholics, but the truth was, I've never felt that closeness to God that real believers do. I've always wondered what that felt like though. I don't remember mom, since I was too young when she died, but I've always pictured her as a sweet and caring woman who, if there is an afterlife, deserves to see the good side of it. Dad never talks about her and whenever Violet or I ask, he shakes his head and walks away from us. We've gone exploring through his bedroom looking for old remnants of her belongings, but we've never found anything except for one picture. He has one picture from his wedding day on his nightstand with the two of them in it, and that is it. I even remember one time Violet and I got caught snooping....that was an awkward day.

I quietly chuckled to myself.

And then there's my favorite person in the whole wide world, my sister, Violet. She is my star in the night that guides the way. We've grown so much together over the years that I can't even begin to think of anyone more important or more special to me. She is the baby in the family. Since she is the younger sister, I've always felt this need or desire to protect her. Thankfully she's been able to put up with me over the years and can understand where this desire comes from. We've never had a mom figure in our life, someone had to pick up the mantle. Regardless of her circumstances, she is always so positive and able to connect with people on so many different levels.

I checked my watch, half past three. She should be here any minute now.

Right on que, I could hear her laugh before seeing her, Violet appeared. She was laughing and talking to some young man probably around her age while exiting the Technology Center building on campus. They exchanged coy glances and I made a mental note to ask her about this young man later this evening. I started walking towards her. 

“Hey!” I yelled, waving my arms. She didn’t turn my way. “Hey!” I tried again. Still nothing. By now, I had to be 10 feet from the girl. “Violet!”

Violet turned her head towards me. Her eyes lite up as she said, “Serenity! I have so much to tell you--,” she paused for a moment, moved her hand to introduce her friend and said, “Oh, hold on, this is Zach.” She smiled as she said his name and winked at me. 

“Nice to meet you Zach. How are you doing?”

“I’m good! I’ve heard so much about you.” He said and shook hands with me. 

I laughed, “Only good things I hope.”

“Of course!” 

“Alright, well, you ready to head home V?”

She nodded her head and we said our goodbyes to Zach. Once we got into the car, I leaned in close to her and looked her right in the eye and said, “So, who’s this Zach boy, huh?” I smiled devilishly.  
She giggled. “I know it’s way to early to start anything with anyone, we’re only one week into class, but he has made a great partner so far!” She paused for a moment. “I think he’s single too.”  
“Okay, well, just take it slow. No need to rush into things.” I started the car. “He is cute though.”

She laughed, filling the emptiness in my heart.

We talked the whole car ride home. I hadn’t seen her for a week since she started college. We had never been apart from each other for so long. She told me all about her life in the dorms, her classes, and Zach. In exchange, I told her about my new piano lesson classes, updated her on father, and all the things that I wanted to do now that it was fall.  
“Oh! Let’s go to Target.” She said. “We need to break out Home Alone and get a container of cheese puffs.” I smiled. Watching Home Alone and eating a whole container of cheese puffs has been our thing since Violet was maybe around 7 years old. We watch, snack, and chat the night away. I pulled into Target so we could pick up the essentials and prepared myself for a much needed relaxing evening with my one and only sister. 

If I had one wish, it would be that we could spend the night together like that one more time. 

But life goes on. And who we once were, is only a small part of who we are to become. 

For Fall is the season of death.


	2. Fateful Night

I remember growing up hearing the phrase to “be open to change, because you never know where you’ll end up going in life”. It’s a good phrase. A positive one that compels you to be open minded about the future. But what it doesn’t suggest is that sometimes the path that life forces you to take is a painful one. One where you are choked out of every positive opportunity and are speared in the heart by all those you love. I am not being dramatic. This is the reality. This is my reality. This is not who I saw myself becoming, but it is who I am today. Do not fuck with me. Do not think you can constrain me. I am free from the power of man, gods, and government. I am alone in this world, and because of that, you will fear me.

_______________________________________________________________________

I wandered outside of the small home where I’ve lived with my family these past 18 years. Yes, it was small, but it was home. I took a deep breath inhaling the night air and reminiscing about the past.  
“Dinner’s done!” yelled Serenity.

I smiled and walked inside, closing the creaking door behind me. I locked it and went into the dining room. Father was there reading. Violet had set the table. There was a beautiful small pot of freshly picked blooms sitting in the middle of the table. The light was dim.

“It smells wonderful.” I said and I took my seat. It smelled of various herbs and spice, somewhat resembling Mediterranean styled cooking. She has always been a good cook. My sister joined our father and I at the table. We held hands in prayer and spoke the word of God.

The old tick tocking clock chimed…ringing…ringing…totaling 7 times.

Suddenly, without premise, my hands burned. It was a light tingling at first, but it quickly changed to a seething pain. “AHHH!” I screamed. Cringing back and grasping my hands. I ran to the sink and poured cold water on them…didn’t help. I fell to the floor. My skin…do I still have skin?! I screamed again. Bloodcurdling. My family rushed to my side. There words lost in my inability to hear them through my immense suffering. Ironically enough, this was just the beginning of my suffering.

I looked at my hands as beautiful violet and purple waves surrounded them. It looked as though my hands were encompassed by purple flames. Heh, beautiful? Why was that my first thought. My eyes were bulging from their sockets as I continued to scream and writhe in great suffering. Then just as quickly as the pain appeared, it left and was replaced by vibrations. Intense vibrations that made that made me feel dizzy and lose my balance while sitting on the floor. As my head fell to the side I reached out towards my family to grab onto, only to see the purple waves from my hands shoot out and envelope them, hear their screams, and finally see them disappear.

Then I blacked out.  
_______________________________________________________________________

I awoke to find myself alone. In the kitchen that had always felt like home, I now felt isolated. Where was my sister? Where was Geoff? “Serenity!” I called out. “Geoff?” My voice getting weak. My eyes began to get watery and I held back my tears. They had to be alright…right? I replayed my last memory in my head which was the purple flames enveloping two figures, and their screams. Oh God, their screams. I remember now. I couldn’t see them clearly, but I could never forget those screams. Piercing through the foggy world, straight down into my core. I leaned against the kitchen counter and let the tears fall. It had to be a dream. There is no such thing as purple flames!

I slowly began to stand up, my legs shook unsteadily beneath me. I called out their names again and went searching all throughout the house for them. They were nowhere to be found. Off in the distance, I began to hear sirens. They were making their way towards our home. Oh no, I thought, the neighbors must have heard the screams and called the police. Suddenly, I heard a loud knocking at the front door. I walked over to it and peaked through the peep hole and found myself looking at three men in uniform. I signed and opened up the door.

“Good evening mam,” The young policeman began, “we got some complaints about a disturbance coming from your home. Is everything alright?” he asked.

“I don’t…I don’t know what happened.”

“What do you mean?” He pushed back the door and walked into our home. You would not have like him sis, too pushy. My breath unsteady, I began to describe what happened. Throughout telling them all that I knew, I could see their expressions change from casually listening to questioning.

“Purple flames?” One of them asked. I nodded. “Can we see?” He asked. What an idiot, I’m telling you those were the cause for my family’s disappearance and your response is that you want to see them?  
I looked down at my hands. Waited. Shook them. Swore under my breath. Finally, I gave up and said, “I’m sorry…I…don’t know how I did it.”

Two of the officers shook their heads. “Alright miss, we’re going to take you in for further questioning. Don’t worry though, we’ll find your family.”

“You’re not listening to me!”

One of them began walking towards me to guide me to the police car. “No!” I exclaimed. “I did nothing wrong. They have to still be alive….I need her to be….”

“Mam, I’m going to have to ask you to calm down.”

Suddenly there was another knocking on the front door. I ignored the police officer and went over to the front door. I opened it without looking. “Zach!” I exclaimed. I had completely forgotten that he was coming tonight to officially meet my family, but that he was going to miss dinner.

“What’s going on V?” He asked. I grabbed onto him and held him tight. He smelled of fresh cologne. I started to tell him, when one of the police officers interrupted me.

“Mam, let’s go down to the station. You can fill him in later. Sir, what’s your full name? We may need to bring you in for questioning at a later date while we figure out where her family went.”

Zach cocked his head at the police officer and looked to me for reassurance. I nodded. He gave his full name and turned to leave. I watched him go, wanting nothing more than for him to stay by my side.

After Zach was out of the house, two police officers went up to either side of me and grabbed both of my arms. “Hey-,” I began, “that’s unnecessary.” The one on my right took his right hand placed it around my throat.

“I’ll be the one who decides that.” He breathed in my face. His face smelt of liquor with a hint of sour candy.

Suddenly, my perception of them changed. I panicked. I gathered my strength and pushed off of the two men, did a 180, and ran upstairs. As I ran, I listened for their footsteps, but thankfully didn’t hear any. The only sounds besides my feet thumping and my heart racing was when one of them said, “She won’t get far.”

What should I do? I thought. I ran into my bedroom and flew open the window which led out into the front yard. Only two stories high. I shouldn’t break anything. I took a deep breath and prepared to jump. I sat there for a moment teetering back and forth, Shit, I’m too scared. I turned around, still on the edge of the windowsill, to find my pursuer standing in the doorway, staring me dead in the eyes. He’s done this before. He began slowly walking towards me and then broke into a run. I panicked, lost my balance, and began falling backwards. I reached out to grab on to something, anything, but everything escaped my grasp. As I fell I looked up to see his face, contorted into a frown, watching me fall.

As I fell, the pain in my hands quickly began again. Then the vibrating. I bit my tongue. I needed to stay awake and not pass out from the pain this time. Blood poured into my mouth. Falling…falling…and then…still falling? I tried to look around me, but I was cocooned in a purple light. Only my hands burned. Thankfully, not my whole body. I began to move around in the air while falling and worked myself into a seated position. Beyond the purple light, I could vaguely make out trees…our house…the ground...and then it repeated again in that sequence. Trees…our house…the ground…what was going on? I tried to poke the edges of the cocooned light, but it stretched with the indent of my finger. Where am I? What is this?


	3. Tonight you die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh gods. This scene won't come up for a long while. In this scene, Violet has already lost part of her humanity and become blood thirsty for revenge.

I walked with determination. It was his fault. Not mine. Aaron’s death is on him, not me. I will kill him. He will never lead another army into such a miserable situation again. I hurriedly walked up the steps to the great hall where Frances sat at the head of his table. I thought to myself, you better enjoy it while you can. After today, your seat is mine you swine.

The two guards watching the gate saw me coming and crossed their arms. "Frances Is busy. Come back later.”

I laughed, snapped my fingers, and waved in their directions. Two different portals appeared above their heads and below their feet. 

“Wait—” one of them cried out. It was the last sound from either of them again as the portals from above and below swallowed their bodies whole.

I pushed open the massive doors that lead into the great hall. Thunder roared outside as I shoved the creaking door open. “Frances!” I yelled. My voice filled with rage.

I immediately locked onto him. It was amusing to watch his face first smile to see me, and then quickly change to fear as he realized why I was here. “Today you die.” I growled as I stared him dead in the eyes. My violet and blue eyes striking even greater fear into his disgusting soul.

He got up from his chair. “Now Violet, ho-hold on now. I have guests. Can’t we talk about this somewhere more private?” He waved to his guards. 10 of his men formed a barrier between me and him. His guests stood up from the table and took a step back with him. I had no idea who any of them were, but they were in the way, and that I cannot forgive.

“You all deserve the same fate for following such a fool.” I spat at them.

The guards took defensive stances. Some had guns and others had swords. I took off my shawl and threw it on the floor which revealed my vast array of small throwing knives all along my belt. “Come at me.” I taunted them. 

A broad-shouldered knight shot at me with a shotgun from the front, I immediately reacted and waved a portal to absorb up the bullets with my left hand and created a new portal with my right to repel the bullets back at him. All in one fluid motion. I’m getting better sister. I smirked. The knight was dead. 

Again, more shots, this time from behind.

“Wha—” I began and turned around. I lost my balance a little and was only able to create a portal to absorb the bullets. “Ahh!” I cried out. One grazed my upper forearm. I’m still learning. I then turned to find who shot me from behind. There was no one there. I looked up to find 5 more guards evenly spaced out on a second floor. “You’re all next!” I took a deep breath a created 5 portals and flung them at them, I could hear their screams and shuffling of feet to move away when I turned instinctively and blocked a swing of a sword with my right arm that was armored from the light of a portal. “Nice try I laughed in his face. The guard made another attempt for a swing and I stealthily grabbed a small throwing dagger from my belt, took a big step into his personal space, and swiftly stabbed him in the chest. He dropped his weapon and staggered backwards. I walked up to him and kicked him, sending him down to the ground where he belonged. I looked up to see 8 more guards still between me and Frances. They all began charging at me. Rookie mistake boys! I took a deep breath and raised my arms on either side of me. As I raised my arms, 4 portals on either side of me opened facing them. From these portals, horse knights like from the game of chess appeared and began moving forward. An ungodly purple haze cast over them.   
“Don’t let yourself get hit by one of those!” One guard called out. Too late and too slow. I smiled devilishly. My horses charged forward and covered the soldiers in the deathly purple haze. They all fell to the floor writhing in pain.

I began walking forward staring Frances right in the eye. I closed the horse night portals and started laughing. He looked at me in fear. “Please,” he began, “let’s talk about this. At least…at least let my guests go. If they don’t make it out alive, this could be an act of war.”

“I don’t want to hear anymore from you.” I whispered as I swiftly threw a blade in his direction. It missed. “Damn it.”

“Everyone, run!”

I laughed as they all screamed and turned their backs on me. Anyone who turns their back on me can never be forgiven. These are the kind of people we hate most, right sis?  
I swiftly grabbed more blades and began throwing them one after another into the small gathering of people. They began dropping like flies. I watched as one hit Frances in the back. I walked over to his body. He was slowly crawling away. I flipped him over and grabbed the cuff of his shirt. “Don’t turn your back on me like you did to everyone else. This was all your fault. Your rein of terror and insolence is over Frances.” 

“No, pl-please!!” he begged. 

I brought my face close to his, “Is that really all you have to say?”. I didn’t give him a moment to respond as I smiled into his fear-stricken eyes and watched the life leave them as I shoved a blade deep into his heart. 

I dropped his corpse with a thud on the hardwood floor. Exhausted, I went over to the head of the table and sat down. 

It is over; even If only for a moment…


	4. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will be adding more to this one later. This takes place before chapter 3.

“I do hope you’ll come to enjoy your stay here. I really just want what’s best for you. I hope you can see that.” Spoke Frances as we walked through the dimly lit outdoor patio. “This place that I’ve built, I think you’ll like it. You see, you’re not the first person I’ve encountered that has …uhh how do you say it... your portal powers?”

I stared straight ahead but was unable to hide my surprise as I raised my eyebrows. We turned a corner. The night air cool against my face. Wherever we were, this sure was an older building by the looks of it. From what I could tell it was big. Very big. But only regarding its horizontal length. It crossed a great distance of land but was only one level. The walls appeared to be made of stone. There were cracks here and there that showed the history of the castle. Torches were evenly distributed throughout it casting an ominous glow over the building. 

He chuckled. “I knew that you’d like that.”

I took the bait. “How many? The power is the same?”

These questions turned his expression grim. “As I mentioned a moment ago, yes, I have encountered other people like you. But, they are extremely rare. I have two people who share your power I believe. One is a man, named Aaron. The woman’s name is Joan.”

Wow, I thought, two other people. I wonder what they’re like… How they got their powers… “Maybe they know how to find my family.” I whispered under my breath too quiet for Frances to hear.

“And there is one more actually.”

“One more?”

“Yes, though she does not share the same power as you three.”

“What do you mean?

“Her’s is more…uncontrollable…and dangerous, I would say. Though she’s been working with us for years now. She has definitely improved with her control over it since she first arrived. Some days though…I still worry.”

I found my curiosity peaked.

“Her name,” he continued, “is Tessara.”

I made a note to remember the names Frances mentioned and decided to shift the topic a little. “Why have you brought me here? What do you want from me?”

“I want…to create a place for special people like you. I know the others have had a dangerous time in the outside world.” He paused for a moment, then continued, “I’m curious to see the extent of what  
you can do, and I want you to gain control over it. Otherwise, I fear for the people around you. I did hear about your family you know. That they…disappeared the night that you realized you had this gift. Did you--”

I stopped walking and starred at the ground in silence. He stopped a little ahead of me and turned around. “I…don’t know what happened to my family. I know that my power reached them in some way…but I’ve noticed that my powers can take on different roles. They not only destroy things, but they can protect too. And I just can’t bring myself to believe that they are dead. They must be alive…”  
“Well, we can look for them together.” Frances said as he touched my shoulder to comfort me. “Come on, we’re almost there.”

We resumed walking again in silence the rest of the way. Suddenly, he stopped walking along the edge of the castle and turned to the right. We began walking on a path that took us up a small mountain through the woods. When we reached the top, there were stairs that led up to a beautiful well-maintained stone building. This building was far different from the one below. This one was several stories high and was not very large horizontally. It had two massive doors that were made of wood. There were more colors on this building too. It almost looked as if someone had painted a sunset along the front of the building. It was covered in layers of yellows, oranges, and reds. “How beautiful...” I smiled. 

We walked up the stairs leading to the massive doors that were in the dead center of the building. Frances waved to two guards who were posted outside the doors. They bowed back and opened the doors for us. Those look like some nice men, sis. Maybe this place won’t be so bad.

As we walked inside, the doors were closed behind us.

I took a moment to take in my surroundings. It was an enormous hall that they must use for dining. There were several tables that were spread out like a fan from a central table in the middle of the room. There were torches evenly distributed providing dim light throughout. I squinted. Were those people? In the distance, I saw three figures that were seated around the central table. 

One of the figures turned their head towards and cried out “Frannnncessss!” She sounded young and had a very feminine voice. She pushed back her chair with great force knocking it over and came running towards us.

I set myself into a defensive position.

She ran closer…closer…I opened a portal 10 feet in front of me. She kept running as if what I had done had no effect on her. I tensed. She ran right up to my portal and…waved it away with her right hand.

“what--” I began.

She ran all the way up to and jumped onto Frances. They both fell over laughing. “I’ve missed you! How was your trip? What have you brought me this time?” She pinched his face. Frances began telling her about his adventures as of late. In fact, they talked to fast, I could barely keep up...something about…cooking…the woods…Violet…

“Hello!” I said loudly, introducing myself awkwardly, and waved in her direction. “I’m Violet.”

She turned away from Frances and ran up to me, a little too close for comfort. “Violet? What a beautiful name! I’m Weave and---” Again, she began talking so fast, I couldn’t keep track of the topic. “Well?” she asked impatiently, tapping her foot.

“Uhh…” Suddenly, there was an arm on my shoulder, I swiftly turned and slapped it away.

“Oh! Hi there! Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” A young handsome man had appeared behind me without me ever noticing his presence. “I’m Steal. Don’t worry about her. She’s just excited to see someone new” he paused for a moment, “and someone that can control the Fate.”

I looked at him puzzled.

Frances walked over and said, “What he means Violet, is someone else who can use portals like you. Here, we call this power Fate. These are the people I mentioned on our way over here. They are like you! …though they’re giving you their nicknames…not actual names…” He walked up to and shook hands with Steal. “It’s been awhile, hasn’t it?”

“Good to see you man!”

“Good to see you too!” 

I shook my head. This is not what I expected to find by coming here.

Weave pushed them to the side and put her face so close to mine, our foreheads were touching. “Well?” she asked.

“I’m sorry, what did you ask me earlier?”

She shook her head and took a step back. “I want to be the first one to train with you! Show me what you can--”

Frances interrupted her by saying, “tomorrow morning. We’ve traveled far. Let’s all settle in for the night and meet up tomorrow. You all can assess her Fate then.”

I looked towards Weave and saw the most wicked smile I’ve seen on her yet. 

“I’ll show you where you’ll be staying. Follow me.” Said Frances.

I began following Frances towards the back of the room. Both Steal and Weave said their goodbyes. Weave's voice was so loud, it was able to be heard clearly all the way across the room. She waved goodbye excitedly. I took a deep breath.

“Don’t get too relaxed.” I heard a voice whisper, so close, it sounded as though they were right next to my ear. I flailed frantically, looking for who may have done it. To my right, I saw the third figure that I had forgotten about earlier with all of the commotion. They were a young woman, probably around my age. She never looked our way as we walked by her. She just sat there, reading. No, I thought, that couldn’t have come from her, could it? She was cast in shadow and I couldn’t get a good look at her face. Though, I daresay, a smile was spread across her thin lips.


End file.
